High Seas
by TheWalkingWiki
Summary: In compensation for the events that took place after the Grand Magic Games, the six guilds that participated in it; Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus are invited to a luxurious cruise by a mysterious persona no one seems to be able to identify; its name? A mystery. [Mainly focused on Rogue x Kagura, although contains more elements.]
1. The Shadow Dragon Slayer

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story._

**Chapter 1:** The Shadow Dragon Slayer

On Earthland, a great day loomed in the morning, with the sun shining in a cloudless blue sky. In certain guild, commonly known as Sabertooth, a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair rested on his room; the male weared a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Below it, he seemed to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs. From a light sash circling his waist hanged a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, the young man weared a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, beared plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the previously mentioned waistguard.

"Ah..." The male, vertically laying on his bed, placing both hands behind his head, sighed as he admired the ceiling of the room he was in, in clear boredom; he had woken up earlier than usual due to light insomnia problems, and had already accomplished his morning tasks despite the fact that it was his free day. The young man, without any other other assignment to accomplish and in order to rest a bit, slowly closed his crimson-colored eyes, being progressively dragged into a soporific state.

"ROGUEEE!" A clangorous voice could be clearly percieved from the guild's hall, voice that deeply disturbed the comfortable state the young male was submerged in. "Oh, no..." He muttered to himself, slightly irritated by thunderous noise at such time. "ROGUE! ROGUE! ROGUE!" The uproarious voice gradually intensified, seeming to head towards the room where the man was resting; the male, prepared for the unavoidable.

"Morning, Rogue!" Showing no sign of respect, a slim, yet muscular young man of average height with blond spiky hair broke inro the room where gothic-looking one seemed to be resting; he was wearing blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms were covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He weared loose, cream-colored pants held up by suspenders, which were attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings.

"Morning, Sting..." Replied the one apparently known as Rogue, as an unamused expression was lightly drawn on his face. "What do you want?" He asked, lazily devating his gaze towards the blond man; the one appararently known as Sting. "Have you forgot already, Rogue? Our bet from the other day!" Exclaimed Sting, showing what seemed to be a usual nonchalant temper, "You owe me breakfast! At Magnolia Town!" Rogue sighied, remembering now his ridiculous bet based on a Poker game with his companion, "You cheated, Sting. I owe you nothing." He coldly replied. "Oh, come on! It was not cheating! Just... Aiding myself lightly!" Insisted Sting, snickering lightly, "Please?" The apparently more serious male took a large breath, as he slowly disposed himself to get up from the bed he was laying on, "If I do... You promise to leave me _alone_ for the rest of the day? It's my free time." Sting nodded, hinting an affirmative response, "Yeah! Let's go then?" Rogue rolled his eyes, nodding back to his companion, "Let's go then..."

With Rogue's affirmative response, both men exited the room, making their way through the hallway to finally walk out from the imposive building, in order to head towards Magnolia Town.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Mermaid

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story._

**Chapter 2:** The Mermaid

In the land of Fiore, a slight trail of the beautiful morning sunlight could be percieved through what seemed to be one of the windows of one of its tallest buildings. Through this window, a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back could be faintly seen; she was relaxing inside what seemed to be a bathtub, the hot water from it materializing light steam through the room, forming calm atmosphere.

"Mmh..." No sound could be percieved around but the light one from the water and the one emitted by the soft breath of the female, who slowly caressed her own torso with her left hand, mildly stroking her hair with her right. A few minutes passed, the woman remaining on the same position until eventually decided to stand up in order to step out of the bathtub she was in; she grabbed a light pink-colored towel previously left around, to later her wrap it around her gracile body with it; covering herself, from her soft breast to the mid part of her thighs.

Drying herself, the beautiful woman took a few steps to admire her blurry reflection into a mirror of the steam-covered room. "I hate free days." She told to herself, carefully brushing her dark hair, seemingly locked in deeper thoughts. Once done, the young female headed towards the door of the room she was in; she gripped and rotated its door knob, to the right, unlocking it to now step into a not-much-larger habitation; a moderatelly large bed, a television, two wood-made chairs and a wardrobe could be appreciated there. The woman opened her wardrobe, slowly selecting an outfit for the day, finally choosing a blazer with a large collar, a collared shirt and red tie. For her legs, she would pick a pair of black tights, a pair of knee-high boots and a short white frilled skirt, missing not, a gray-colored complementary underwear. On her head, she would tie a white ribbon.

"This." She exclaimed after her election; the female threw the towel wrapped around her body towards the bed, exposing once again her bare body and gracile features, putting on her underwear shortly afterwards. Now dressed up with the outfit she carefully selected, she headed towards the room's door; not forgetting to pick, however, a sheathed blade carefuly placed next to bed. "What could I do today?" She thought to herself, already exiting the the previous space, "This is why I hate free days..." Her thoughts were accompanied by a prolonged sigh, sigh later followed by a soft growl from her stomach; she was hungry. "Ugh... Precisily now, there is no one around Mermaid Heel..." Muttered the young woman, in light complain, "I could get something around Magnolia Town... It's not far from here..." With this decision in mind, the female made her way through the hallway; she kept walking until finally encountered some stairs stairs that led her to the main level of the building she was in, no other sound but her steps could be heard around; she seemed to be alone.

Exiting the building with an apparent pink "M" guild sign on its front gate, the female headed to the town with the name of Magnolia; "Let's hope to not find any uproar at this time..." With the hopes of not finding excessive activity on her destination due to the early time, the young woman kept walking thorugh the road until after around 20 minutes, arrived to the town. To her surprise and unlike the previous times she visited the place, everthing seemed quite calm; not many people could be seen around, and most stores weren't even opened yet. In a way, this peaceful situation transmited a relieving sensation to the serious female, who was shortly afterwards reminded the actual reason of her visit by what seemed the scent released from a cafe around the zone; "Ugh..."

* * *

"What!? Can't I order the whole menu!?" Anxiously asked String to the waiter as Rogue calmly sipped coffee from a small cup. "S-Sorry, sir! But our chef is quite overwhelmed preparing meals for other costumers as well, we truly apologize!" Politely replied the waiter to the stubborn male. "But I am so hungry..." Remarked String, his stomach growling. "Can I at least order an extra ration of today's menu?" He asked. "Yes, sir! That is possible." replied the waiter, "Food will be ready in aproximately 20 minutes." He nodded, rushing then to the cafe's kitchen. "You are so rude at times, Sting..." Said Rogue, rolling his eyes, maintaining a serious expression. "Ah, Rogue! Come on! You know how I am when I'm hungry!" Snickered the blond male. "Completely childish..." Told Rogue to himself, taking another light sip of coffee from his cup.

"Coffee. No sugar." The familiar voice of certain female who had just entered the cafe could percieved from only a few tables away from both; carrying a sword, this woman seemed to wear blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which was open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket were tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, the female weared a pair of black tights, tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. "Hey! Isn't that Kagura Mikazuchi? You know, from Mermaid Heel, on the games." Muttered Sting to Rogue, discreetly deviating his gaze towards the female. "Hm? I think so, yeah." Confirmed Rogue, who directed his gaze on the same direction as Sting's. "I wonder what she's doing here so early." Questioned String, lightly laughing as he looked at Rogue, who seemed unable to deviate his gaze from the young woman. "I don't know..." He replied, taking then another sip from his cup.

"Thank you." Replied the one apparently known as Kagura as soon as a waitress brought the coffee she requested. "You are welcome, miss. Is there anything else you'd wish?" Politely asked the waitress. "No, that is all." Replied Kagura; the waitress nodding to later head to the cafe's kitchen. Kagura then took a light sip from the coffee cup, finding it acceptable according to her taste. Giving no importance to anything around her, Kagura took a short sip from her coffee cup. Her gaze inspecting the cafe place, which seemed nicer than she expected; the wooden furniture seemed to create a warmer atmosphere, not to mention how calm the place seemed. This inspection was however stopped as soon her eyes met the captivating look of a crimson red-eyed man, who was drinking from a cup of coffee and seemed to be acompanied by another blond blond male.

"Pfff!" Feeling his heartbeat lightly accelerate due to sudden awkwardness, Rogue accidentally dripped his coffee from the cup, over the cape he was wearing, as soon as his gaze met the female's, who instantaneously deviated her attention back to her own coffee after the clumsy reaction. "Hey, Rogue! You alright?" Asked Sting, uncertain about his companion's actual reaction. "Y-Yeah... I am fine." He nervously replied, "I think we should be heading back to Sabertooth, though. Now that Jiemma is gone, we should start training harder." Explained Rogue. "Heh. You are right, I guess." Exclaimed Sting in reposnse to his partner's comment, standing up as he left a corresponding amount of berries to Rogue's coffee over the table, "Let's go then!" Rogue nodded as both Sabertooth mages made their way to the cafe's main door, exiting the place to then return to their guild. "I have the feeling that we are forgetting something, though..." Said Sting.

* * *

"An extra ration of today's menu; fried eggs with bacon and extra ration of chips!" Lowly shouted a waiter, carrying an imposing plate on his hand, attempting to spot the blond male who ordered it. Lightly enraged after one of the customers sitting around told him both men left the place, the waiter headed back to the kitchen, plate in hand. "What a pair..." Muttered Kagura to herself, taking one last sip from her cup, finishing now her coffee, as she contemplated the light spectacle.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
